Breakaway
by Raya2
Summary: This is a Nami songfic about her past and present. I really like the song and I think it turned out pretty good! Please read and review!


**Break away**

****

****

Discliamer: I don't own anyone or anything one piece

Author's note: okay, here's my first shot at a one piece song-fic, so bare with me. The song 'Breakway' is by Kelly Clarkson, and this songfic focuses on Nami. There may be a few spoilers here and there. Enjoy!

In the outskirts of Kokoyashi Village, there is a small house surrounded by orange trees. A little red-haired girl stands at a window, gazing out at the rain with her soft innocent eyes.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stare out my window_

By the candlelight, Nami sits at a desk, drawing out a map, while her sister sleeps nearby.

_Dreaming of a could-be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray (I would pray)_

Under a clear blue sky, little Nami walks through the village, carrying navigation books in her arms.

_Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

Reaching her house, she looks up to see Belmel standing in the doorway smiling.

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

Nami hurries over to her.

_So I pray (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

Standing on the deck of the Going Merry, Nami, leans over the railing and looks up at the sky with a smile.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Nami faces Belmel's grave on the clift overlooking the endless blue ocean, and she places a single rose on the tombstone.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

On an island, the Straw-Hats crew takes a well-deserved break. Resting under a palm tree, Nami closes her eyes.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

As they leave the island, Nami brings out her map and examines it.

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

There is a flashback to when Rufi was battling against Arlong at their hideout. Nami is standing below in the crowd, and watches as the papers of maps she once made while she was imprisoned there in her childhood, fly out of the broken windows.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

She rolls the map back up and turns to everyone else on the Going Merry. Zorro is sleeping, Usopp is fixing his slingshot, Sanji is tending the orange trees along with Chopper, while Nico Robin is reading a book, and Rufi sits on top his usual spot, looking out excitedly.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

Inside a large city, the Straw-Hat pirate crew walks down the main road. Nami looks around at everything surrounding them, impressed.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging around wild indoors_

Hearing Sanji call out her name, Nami looks ahead to see the group waiting for her.

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

At last, they reach the Red Line, entrance to the Grand Line. As they travel up the mountain on the river, Nami grips a hold of the railing and smiles. She imagines Belmel grinning with a cigarette in her mouth.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Make a chance_

_Take a change_

_And breakaway_

The sunlight shines down upon the Going Merry, as they keep on traveling up the Red Line. At the top, everyone braces as they go down the other side. Nami lets out a cheer.

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway..._

Thank you for reading my songfic! I hoped you liked it!


End file.
